The Fast Life
by hotPANIC
Summary: 15 year old Litta Faith had nothing to look forward to in life, that was until an unexpected visitor showed up. Now Litta's life has turned upside down! Not to mention the fact her uncle is Dominic Toretto! WRITTEN AFTER FAST FIVE/FOR FEMALE AUDIENCES
1. Chapter 1

**Keep in mind that this is a couple of years after Fast Five and intended for female audiences. I also took out the fact Letty came back. **

"**If you're in control, you're not going fast enough" - ****Parnelli Jones**

* * *

><p>Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror and were displeased with what you saw? Of course you have, everyone has. Most feel that they are too fat or too ugly, but what I felt was much deeper. When I looked in the mirror, I saw no purpose, no home, and no place in life. What is the purpose of life? What do we all live for? I know the logical answer for both: 1) you must find out for yourself 2) to breed and keep the human race alive. Those are the logical answers, but I want to know the real reason. Maybe if I keep searching, I'll find the answers . . . but what if I don't?<p>

My name is Litta (lee-ta) Faith. I know it sounds strange because when you say it all together, it sounds like "lead to faith", but I can't even answer my own questions. I'm 15 years old and I have lived by myself ever since I can remember. I live in an orphanage in California near the border of Nevada. It's a small orphanage with a little over 10 kids. Even when there are so few kids, the staff hardly ever watches us. The only "control" they have on us is when they lock all the windows and doors at night. Everyone hates it there, and we're all determined to get out sooner or later.

I don't know anything about my family. I know I have a dad and a mom somewhere in the world. I may hate them for leaving, but I want to know the reason. It may be far into the future before I find them, but you never know, maybe they might be looking for me to.

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning, I was in a happy mood. I don't know why because the night before I couldn't go to sleep with the two youngest arrivals bouncing on the beds, causing the beds and floor to squeak. When I finished taking my luke-warm, 5 minute shower, I put on my light blue, well used, jean shorts along with my sky blue baggy t-shirt. I didn't have any socks, so in order to keep my feet from smelling horrible, I only wore flip-flops. I slipped on my black flip-flops and headed for the mirror. Each child only got one toothbrush that was supposed to last us all year. We also got one small comb for our hair and one bar of soap for our hands. The small sink we all shared was set on a timer so we had 3 minutes of brushing our teeth each. I put my somewhat long, light blonde hair into pigtails and styled my neck length bangs into two parts that framed both sides of my face. I didn't know why, but I felt like looking somewhat decent today.<p>

I walked outside after getting all dressed up for nothing to take a walk. It was a Saturday so we didn't have the home school teachers today. I was smart and always had good grades on my school work. I liked school work because it challenged me and kept me from complete boredom. You see, all of the kids were at least 5 or 6 years younger than me. The only person who was older than me was Nick and he was only 16. The problem was that he was "special" and didn't do well as a friend.

I walked outside to admire all of the beautiful flowers that had been naturally blooming along the orphanages' fence. It was spring time and the weather was getting hotter and the trees were getting greener. I was outside for about a half hour when I heard voices coming from the opposite end of the yard. I hid behind a tree so I could hear and see them better. When I looked to see who it was, I was surprised. The manager of the orphanage was speaking to a younger man who looked to be about 17 or 18. I was surprised at myself for blushing a bit. . .

**Picture of guy:**

**Fanfiction won't let me put up the link so just go to my profile page and it will be there. **

"I'm very sorry, but I cannot let you adopt a child at the age of 17." The manager stated in an annoyed tone

"But I'm not the one adopting her; I just came here to get her for the person who is." The guy answered

"Then the person who wants to adopt her needs to come here themselves!" the manager was now getting very frustrated by the way she was standing with her arms crossed. Her gray hair had been tied up in a tight bun and was falling because of the heat and her sweat.

"I already told you, he can't come himself. He is very busy and sent me instead!" The man said

"I'm very sorry sir, but this man needs to come and meet me himself. Now, good day." The manager said, closing the gate in the man's face and walking back inside the office building.

The man still stood there looking at the door the manager had just gone into. I couldn't help but stare at him. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen an actual hot guy in awhile, or this guy was really attractive in my eyes. I stared at him for a long time until I got annoyed looking through the tree branches and decided to get a closer look. Maybe I had gotten to close because when I snapped back to reality I was standing right in the drive way in plain sight. I turned red out of embarrassment and turned around to run away, but before I could he called out.

"Hey, you're Litta Faith right?"

When I heard my name I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to look at him, something was strange.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, staring at him

"A man sent me here to get you. I can't say his name because then that would ruin it."

I stared at him for awhile, a million thoughts running through my head. "Ruin what?"

"I can't tell you that myself, but you'll find out soon enough . . . I hope." He looked at the bars up and down, as if studying every scratch and chip of paint on it. "You hate it here right?" He asked, still staring at the gate.

I didn't answer; I just stared at him in confusion.

"Since that hag refuses to cooperate, we'll have to get you out the hard way." He turned his attention back to me, staring directly into my eyes.

I continued to stare at him. What was with this guy? Sure he was hot, but maybe his good looks covered up his sanity. "I don't know who you are."

"Listen to me, if you want to get out of this place, you have to do everything I say. Do you understand?" He looked at me with strong brown eyes.

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you." I said, narrowing my eyes

"You don't know if you can trust me. But in order for me to get you out, you're going to have to."

Everything in my mind was a jumbled mess. How did this guy know my name? Where did he come from? Could I trust him? All I knew was that if I wanted to live my life, then I was going to have to leave this hell hole. "What should I do?" I asked

The man let out a quick smile and then answered, "Meet me at this gate at exactly 11 pm tonight. If you're even a minute late, this entire plan will have been for nothing."

"How? I can't do that! The manager locks the doors and windows at night so we can't get out."

"Well find a way to keep one of them unlocked. This will be the only chance you have to escape, so don't be late!" the man said as he walked around the corner and out of sight.

What was I going to do? How could I manage to keep one of the windows or doors unlocked? Who is he anyways? Should I trust him? Can I trust him? I guess I'll never find out if I don't do as he says.

* * *

><p>As night came, I grew more nervous as every minute passed by. I was so nervous I found myself counting the seconds until the next minute so I could start all over again. What was going to happen if I messed up and I missed my chance to escape? Would he never come back like he said? And what would happen if I did go with him? There were so many questions in my head I couldn't even think about anything else.<p>

I was lost in thought until I heard the security guard coming around to lock everything. He came around at 11pm every night. I had to act quickly if this was going to work. As I hopped out of bed and silently ran towards the wall to watch the guard, I realized that I didn't have a plan. I was still wearing the same thing I did early today along with my flip flops.

The security guard was going door to door and window to window, locking each of them. I tried my best to think of something but I couldn't. He was nearing the last window and I knew I had to hurry. Running to the other corner to get closer, I saw that his keys were dangling from his wrist, which meant that I couldn't get the keys from him. I was going crazy trying to think of something, searching frantically. After about a minute of looking around, I saw that he was on the 2nd to last window.

_"Crap!" _I thought to myself. I wasn't going to make it! I was never going to get out of this hell hole! I was going to live my life in disappointment because I didn't do anything! As I watched the guard put the keys into the lock of the last window, my mind went blank and I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I ran towards the security guard and as I did I grabbed the flashlight he was carrying out of his hand and ran down the hall.

"Hey!" The security guard yelled, chasing after me.

I continued to run, as I did, I tried to come up with some kind of plan. I didn't run very fast, so he would catch up to me quickly. The orphanages' hallways all connected to each other, so eventually you would end up in the same place you started if you kept turning the right way. The only advantage I had was I could turn a corner faster than he could. After running about 3 corners, I came up to the window that opened to the front gate. Using the flashlight, I hit the window as hard I could. Only a crack was made. I hit it over and over again until finally it shattered. I pulled myself up with all my might. My hands were bleeding and so were my knees from the broken glass. I was about to jump down when the guard grabbed my foot, causing me to fall down and hit my head against the wall. I was now dangling down out of the a few feet from the ground. The guard had my foot and was trying to lift me back up into the window. Blood trickled off my forehead and onto the ground below. Doing my best to kick the guard off, I managed to get a piece of glass in his arm. When he let go, I fell face first onto the ground.

The security guard was furious. I heard him run over to the front door, desperately trying to unlock it. I got up and half limped half ran to the front gate. I didn't see the guy anywhere. I looked around, desperately trying to find. From behind me, I heard the front door unlock and opened. The security guard darted toward me, anger clearly written on his face. Doing my best, I tried to climb up the gate. As I neared the top, the security guard jumped up and grabbed my now twisted ankle.

"No!" I cried, still trying to climb to the top

"Come here bitch!" The security guard yelled, spit flying from his mouth

Just as I was about to lose my grip on the gate, tail lights appeared in the distance. They security guard stopped for a moment to look and I used it to my advantage to climb higher.

"Hey!" He yelled, turning his attention back to me

He was just about to grab my ankle when a car ran into the gate, causing the gate break off, sending the security guard flying. The gate slid across the roof the car and hit the ground. I fell to the ground, still holding onto the gate.

The car backed up, stopping next to me. A man got out of the car and ran towards me.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. The voice sound familiar.

The man stopped when he reached me and turned me over onto my back. "Hey can you hear me?" He asked. As the dirt cleared, I could see who it was. It was the guy from early today. "Can you stand up?"

"Ya, I'm fine," I responded. When I tried to get up, the outside lights of the building turned on, shining light on the both of us.

"Come on!" The guy said as he picked me up bridal style and placed me in the passenger's seat of the car.

He ran over to the other side and got into the car. Putting the car into reverse, he slammed onto the gas, causing clouds of dust to form outside the front window. He backed up quickly down the long dirt road. When we got onto the main street he turned the car around quickly and drove down the street at 120mph.

After a couple of minutes, he slowed down and turned to look at me. "Are you ok?" He asked

I couldn't answer; I couldn't even turn my head to look at him. Everything on my body hurt. I knew I was on the verge of fainting because I could feel that sudden pain in my head. The last thing I heard was the man saying "Everything will be all right, don't worry."

* * *

><p>I could feel the warm wind blowing on my face and the sound of the passing cars. I lifted my arms up to stretch, but as I reached my arm out, I felt a shoulder next to me. Immediately, I shot my eyes open and pulled my hand away.<p>

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were there." I said, looking down at my hand, turning red.

I heared him laugh and I looked at him. Now that it was day out, I could see him clearly. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a V-neck collar, black jeans and flip-flops. His hair medium length, black hair was blowing in the wind from the window, and his eyes were covered with light brown sunglasses. He was smiling and laughing apparently at what I said.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

I turned my head to look around and was shocked at what I saw. We were on the driving across the Golden Gate Bridge. The dashboard said 7:48am, so the sun was just rising, making the wind warm. I looked at him again.

"What happened? Where are we going?"

"You went unconscious after we escaped from the orphanage. I had to stop and switch cars and clothes because of. . ." he hesitated here "I'm just required to."

Now that he said it, I just took notice of the car we were driving in. We were driving in an orange 2009 Nissan Z RC370Z. The inside was black and the seats were black leather. As I was admiring the car, I noticed that I wasn't wearing the same clothes I had before. Instead, I was wearing a strapless, light pink tank top with short white shorts and white flats. I looked into the side door mirror and saw that my hair had been put into a side braid and my bangs had been swayed to one side. Black eyeliner and mascara was also applied.

I squealed and scooted away from him. "Did you put these clothes on me?" I asked, staring at him

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that, especially not to 15 year old girl." He replied. For some reason, I was annoyed at his remark. "When I went to go exchange cars and clothes, the man who watched the car had a wife. She saw you in the front seat and insisted on changing your clothes. She said a women shouldn't walk around dirty and gross. She put antibiotics onto your injuries and even gave you a shower. An hour later you came down stairs looking like this."

After he was finished telling me, I relaxed and sat down normally. Then, I remember about all the questions I wanted to ask him. "Were are-" I began to ask, but he cut me off.

"Before you start asking all these questions, I can't tell you why, but you will find out soon. He told me not to tell you because he wanted it to be a surprise. And no, I can't tell you his name."

"Can you tell me your name?"

He smiled again "My name is Orlando Knight."

"I like that name." I said, smiling

He laughed "Do you? I think it's weird. Just call me Knight."

I smiled and looked out the window. It was really beautiful, the light was shining on the water and the temperature was perfect. "Since you can't tell me where we're going, can you tell me how long until we get there?"

"It should be about an hour. That is if these people quite driving so slowly."

I looked at the speedometer, it read 98mph. We had been driving past cars, swerving between them, and dodging them. This guy was a really good driver.

"Your skinny," he said, looking at me "you need to eat more."

"Well I'm sorry for my skinniness, if you haven't noticed I've been living in a hell hole all my life. They don't serve us food; we have to make it out of the few things we find in the kitchen. And don't be a pervert and look at me with your old man eyes!"

"Hey, I'm only 17! And I don't look at children."

"I'm 15!"

"Yes, but the fact that you just told me not to look at you with my pervy man eyes and yelled at me for calling you a kid makes you a child."

"Well, aren't you rude."

"Hey, I just tell it like it is."

* * *

><p>I had fallen asleep again, but Knight woke me up when we arrived. When I opened my eyes, we were parked at a big metal garage. The garage door was open so I could see it was a car shop. Knight got out of the car and went inside. I got out of the car and followed.<p>

Inside it was a typical garage shop. The only difference was along the wall of the garage were cars. Not your typical everyday cars, but street racing, muscle car cars.

I was too busy looking at the cars to realize that Knight had disappeared. "Knight . . .?" I asked, looking around. No one responded except for the echo of my voice. My eyes weren't ahead of me, so when I took another step, I ran into a table, causing some of the tools to hit the floor with a loud _clank._

"Crap!" I said, and I frantically picked them up and put them back on the table. As I placed the last tool back on the table, I heard knight call, "Litta, come here."

I followed his voice until I found him. Knight was sitting on a metal table near a doorway. The only way to get up to the 2nd level of the garage (which was were Knight was sitting) I had to walk up the stairs. As I was about to step on the first one, a man walked out of the door way. When I saw him, I was frozen in my tracks. This man looked very scary and not the type of person you want to mess with. He was tall and muscular with no hair on his head.

"Litta," Knight started "this is your Uncle, Dominic Toretto."


	2. Chapter 2

"Letty" Knight said, "This is your uncle, Dominic Toretto."

I stared up at the huge man at the top of the stairs.

At first I just stared up at him, and honestly I didn't know what to think. A strange muscular, hot, guy comes out of nowhere and helps me escape the orphanage, drives me to a car garage, then tells me that this guy is my uncle . . . I must be dreaming!

"You're my uncle?" I said sarcastically

The man walked down the stairs and stood in front of me. He stared at me for awhile, and to be honest it was pretty scary. He was probably at least 2 feet taller than me and had me out-weighed at about 200 pounds.

Then, as I was about to ask why he was staring at m, he did something I didn't expect. The man bent down and lifted me up, hugging me tightly. He was laughing, and I shook every time he laughed.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, somewhat scared

He put me down and stepped back to look at me. A moment later, he spoke.

"I never thought I would see you again." He said smiling

I continued to look at him, puzzled "Again? What do you mean again? I've never seen you."

"That's because of the accident 10 years ago." He said, walking back up the stairs

"Wait what? What the hell are you talking about?" I continued to stare at him "What the hell is going on here? Yesterday, this random guy came and told me he was going to bail me out of the orphanage and I end up getting glass stuck in my hands and knees. Then he takes me to some random garage in California and tells me that you're my uncle! Now you tell me that I don't remember you because of "the accident" that happened ten years ago! You people are all insane!" At the end of this, I found myself crying. I wiped my eyes, but the makeup smeared and it got all over my hands.

Knight was about to get up, but he beat him to it and walked down the stairs. He touched my shoulder, but I pushed his arm away.

"Get away from me!" I yelled "I don't even know you!" At this, I ran out of the garage, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I just kept running. I had no idea where I was, where to go, I didn't even know who I was anymore! I just willingly went with a stranger and was told I have an uncle! My life didn't have any meaning before, but at least I knew who I was, or so I thought. I was so confused, and on top of that I was acting like a child!

By the time I got my head together, I realized I had run farther than I thought. When I stopped running, my legs hurt, I was covered in sweat, and I was scared. I was in a sort of run down area of a city. Houses were small and you could barely walk in between them. Trash bags lined the streets, some weren't even closed. Not far away, you could hear cars on the streets. As I walked further, I saw a gang walk around the corner. They wore baggy clothes and had a bottle of beer in their hands. I could smell them just a few feet away, and they smelled like cigarettes and alcohol.

As I got closer, I got scared. I put my head down and started thinking of ways to avoid them. When I crossed the street, I felt safer, but, of course, that wasn't the case. They started to walk towards me as they crossed the street.

"You lost baby?" One of them said, I could tell he was drunk

While I was walking, I accidentally kicked a can, and when I looked down, I was automatically terrified. I finally realized what I was wearing. I decided to turn around and walk the other way, but the other half of the gang where behind me. I was really outnumbered, and with five of them, I was in really big trouble! They circled around me, trapping me. Compared to me, they towered over me. One of them grabbed my arm, but I shook it off.

"This chick likes to play rough. Hey baby, you wanna play rough?" One of them said

"Get away from me!" I screamed

One grabbed me and held me against him. I kicked and screamed as hard and loud as I could. Tears were running down my cheeks. All of them started to touch me. One of them tried to pull down my shirt, but I kicked him. Another grabbed my butt and started to unbutton my shorts. I screamed really loud and I was helpless.

"Hey, let's bring her to your house bro . . . !" One of them said. The guy that was holding me started to drag me away. I kicked and screamed and struggled to get away but I couldn't. I was crying so much that my eye site was a blur. I couldn't believe this was happening! One of them had my arms, another had my feet. I couldn't believe it! Now I wish never ran away and acted so childish. Even if they were insane, at least they didn't do this to me! They were carrying me across the street; I could tell they were getting tired from all of my struggling.

"Bro, change places with me" the guy holding my feet said. As they were changing positions, I heard a car's tires screeching around the turn. All of them stopped to look. I couldn't see anything until they all ran out of the way, dropping me onto the ground. My legs and arms were sore and I was still shaking from fear. Then, car tires slid to a halt right in front of me. When I looked up, I could see the cars. The first car was a black 2010 Dodge Challenger, followed by the orange car Knight was driving earlier.

All I could do was stay down on the ground, I still couldn't move. Then, the doors of both cars opened, and Dominic and Knight got out of the car. I don't think I looked like it, but I was so happy they came. Dominic walked up to the gang, he looked ready to kill. The gang started to crowd around him,

"Hey, ass hole, why don't you watch were your driving!" one of them said. Dominic still hadn't moved. The same guy pulled out a pocket knife and held it up so he could see. "You wanna start something?"

Dominic still stood there, but he was smiling. "I'm right here, let's go . . .!" As he said this, he grabbed the guys arm and broke it in one swift movement. As soon as he did this, everyone started to get into the fight. For a moment, I was worried, but then Knight ran past me and got into the fight. Even though he was muscular, at first glance he didn't look like the type of person who did well in a fight. I was proven wrong. Knight fought hard. He grabbed one of them by the neck and pulled their head down while his knee met their face.

The fight continued on, but I was still unable to get up. Seeing them fight made me want to stop being so useless. As the fight continued on, I started crawling towards the black Dodge. The rough asphalt hurt, but I didn't stop. When I got to the door, I opened it, but that simple act took away half of energy. I crawled into the passenger seat and closed the door behind me. At that moment, it was the most comfortable seat I had ever sat in, that was because I was so tired and drained of energy. However, my attention turned back to the fight happening just in front of the car. From the looks of it, the gang had gone down hard. A few minutes later, Dominic got back into the car and started it. When he put the car in reverse, he spun the car around so fast it looked like a blur to me. Knight had gotten in his car, but was waiting until we turned down the street before he to make sure no one was following us.

As we drove down multiple streets and drifted around multiple turns with Knight closely behind us, we didn't say anything. The only sound I could hear was the loud engine of the car and the cars that flew past us. I think that everything that needed to be said was said in the car. When we got back to the garage, he slammed the brakes to a stop inside, and shortly behind us came Knight. Dominic got out of the car and walked around to open my door. He was about to help me get out but I stopped him.

"No, I can do it, don't worry . . ." I said, trying to pull myself up out of the car. I obviously wasn't very convincing because he still picked me up and carried me to the back room. All I could do was stare back at Knight who was following us. He noticed me staring and looked down, but I didn't take my eyes off of him. Dominic laid me down on a couch in the back room.

"You can sleep here for awhile." Dominic said. He walked over to a chair and grabbed the blanket off of it and tossed it over me. "I'll be back later. Knight, stay here and watch her." He got back in his car and drove away.

"If you say so." Knight said. He walked back downstairs and turned on a flat screen hanging on the wall in the garage. As he did, he began to work on one of many cars in the shop. I could see him through the glass wall of the back room. I rolled over and tried to get comfortable on the couch. I could hear a BMX tournament playing in the TV.

So many things had happened today, and it wasn't even 3pm yet! I was so tired, but I couldn't fall asleep. Somehow, my mind kept on going back to Dominic. Was he really my uncle? Was everything he said the truth? The only way I was going to find out was by asking. I decided that once he got back, I was going to ask him to tell me everything. I would try to keep up as best as I could.

When I woke up, it was dark. I sat up and yawned, but my head reeled. I grabbed my forehead and stood up. The room was dark and I couldn't see anything, so when I tries to find the bathroom, it was a big fail. I think I tripped over everything in the room, maybe even some invisible objects . . . I don't know. After about 5 minutes, my eyes adjusted and I could see where I was. I was right back at the couch again! I just plopped down on the couch and gave up.

"_I wonder when Dominic is gonna get back . . ." _I thought _"And where's Knight?"_

At this, two cars came screeching to a halt in the garage. I tried to follow the head lights, but then they turned off. For a moment, I sat there in silence. That was until the lights turned on.

"Hey!" I yelled, holding onto my eyes. After rubbing my eyes, I looked around and noticed that I had been one step away from tumbling down the stairs. I heard Knight laugh as he jogged up the stairs past me and into the back room. I pouted and stuck my tongue at him as he passed by. Dominic was sitting in the car, talking on his cell phone.

"_Ok," _I thought _"this is it." _I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. When I got close to the car, I just stood there and wondered what I should do next. It would be rude just to walk up to him, but I guess it would be even ruder to just stand here and stare at him. I was in the middle of a minor panic attack when Dominic called my name. I jumped and walked to the passenger side door and got in. When I got in, he had gotten off his phone and was staring into space.

"Um," I started "I came to ask you about what happened."

"I know," he said "it just won't be easy to tell it."

"Well, just tell it the best you can." At this, I sat back in the seat, put my knees to my chest, and waited.

"You don't remember anything do you?" He said, still staring out into space.

I shook my head in response, staring at the ground.

"I'm not your actual blood related uncle." He said

I looked up at him

"But I was so close to your family that I could have been." He smiled "Did you know that you constantly asked where I was all the time."

I shook my head

"Your father was a really good friend of mine. I knew him from childhood." He laughed "We used to get into a lot of trouble together."

"Where is he?" I asked

He paused for a moment. "He's dead. Litta your family is dead."

It didn't hit me to hard. To be honest, I kind of expected it.

"When you were little, I used to visit a lot. I don't know why, but you liked me a lot." He laughed again "Once, you even told me that you were going to marry me."

I had to laugh at that.

"Your mom didn't like me at all, so whenever she saw me talking to you, she would take you away. I always remembered your expression when she did. You always looked so sad."

I was embarrassed and put my head between my legs.

"About 10 years ago, your father and I went out to go steal a car. He didn't want to do it, but I was mad at the guy for ripping me off. Back then I was really stupid and I got mad at him for selling me a bad car part. Your father knew that it was a bad idea because the guy was a gang leader. I didn't listen to him, and I will always regret it. When we went out, we managed to get into the car, but when I started it, the noise got his attention and he started shooting at us. When I drove out of the garage, a bullet went through the windshield and got him in the heart. I knew that I couldn't go back to your house, but they knew where your dad lived. He got about three guys to go out there. By the time I got there, they had already shot your mom. You had hid in the closet, but they found you. One of the guys had brought you out of the house. You were struggling, but when he let you go, you fell and hit your head on the cement, knocking you unconscious. I killed all of them but one, he got away. I took you in my car and drove away. Like I said, I was stupid and didn't know what to do with you. Later, I asked one of friends to take care of you. They said they would, but later they put you up for adoption. After I shot the other guy, I came to visit you, but they said they didn't have you anymore. I was so mad that I remember that I almost beat the guy to death. He told me where he sent you, but when I got there, they had transferred you somewhere else. The more I thought about it, I thought that this would be better for you. After Letty died, I didn't know what I was going to. That's when I started looking for you. It took years, but I finally did."

When he was finished, I noticed a tear was running down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and looked at him. "What about Knight?"

"About two years ago, I received a large sum of money. When I built this, he came to me, asking if I would teach him how to drive. He didn't have anywhere to live, so I let him stay here. He sleeps in the back room where I put you."

I turned really red at this, I slept where he does! Then I got really embarrassed for thinking that.

"I told him to go and get you because I can't go out very much. I'm still wanted, probably more than ever. Sorry it took so long for me to find you."

I just looked down for awhile. "I'm sorry for running away today and causing so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it, I would have done the same thing."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him

He looked at me and shook his head. "No."

We both laughed and the atmosphere around us settled.

"I guess I have to show you around now. You can live at my house with my girlfriend." As he said this he started the car and drove out of the garage.

"You're a really good driver." I said

"Have you ever driven a car before?" He asked

"No." I said

"Tomorrow I'll show you. In fact, I'll take you to a street race down town. I haven't been to one of those in a long time. Knight is gonna race in it."

"Should I be scared?" I asked

He laughed.

I sighed. "That would be yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't submitted a new chapter in awhile. :) **

**I have a favor to ask though :)**

**I'm looking for a video trailer for this Fanfiction. I was hoping that you guys could make one for me! Once you're done with it you can PM me and tell me you emailed it to me. My email will be posted on my personal page. Once I choose the best one, I will post it on YouTube :) **

**Thanks again you guys!**

Last night's sleep had been the best sleep of my life. Once Dom took me to his house, he showed me around. His house wasn't enormous, but it was big enough to make anyone happy. It was a two story house with, of course, a large garage. It seemed like it was in a quiet neighborhood and had lots of trees around it. His girlfriend Elena showed me around the house and showed me to my room. It wasn't anything yet, just a simple guest room with a TV and full sized bed. She said that we would go shopping for my stuff when I woke up. It really was starting to feel like home.

When I woke up, the clock read 10:20am. I got out of bed and walked over to the full length mirror in the corner. My hair was a mess and I looked a wreck. I was wearing one of Elena's T-shirts and shorts she let me borrow. Considering I had almost no cleavage, the short went past my butt.

I walked to the bathroom down the hall. The house was nice, bright, and warm. I couldn't hear anyone in the house, they must have been outside. I closed the door behind me and did my best to make myself look somewhat presentable. When I finished, I walked downstairs. The sun was shining through the windows. The giant plasma hanging on the wall created a glare that hurt my eyes. I walked into the marble kitchen. I was about to open the fridge when Elena walked through the sliding glass doors into the kitchen. She was carrying an empty dog bowl.

"Oh, you're finally awake" she said with a smile

"Yes, thank you for letting me borrow your clothes." I said

"Don't worry about it" she said as she placed the dog bowl on the large marble counter "so, what do you want to eat?"

"um, what do you have?" I asked, taking a seat at one of the leather stools at the counter

"Well, Dom pretty much devoured everything this morning. Let's see, do you like cereal?"

I nodded my head "mmh hmm"

"Ok, let me get you a bowl." She said as she placed a bowl and a spoon in front of me. She went into the fridge and cupboard and placed a carton of milk and a box of coco puffs in front of me as well. "Sorry," she said "that's the only cereal we have."

"That's ok" I said as I made my bowl and took a bite

"So, now that you're awake, we can go shopping!" she said smiling

"For what?" I asked, taking another bite of my cereal

"Well, we need to get things for your room and then we need to buy you some clothes."

"I don't need very much . . ."

"Please, I have been waiting forever to go shopping for a girl! Usually I have to get things that Dom likes to, but not this time!"

I laughed

"Well hurry and finish eating because we have a lot to do! We also have to go to the races tonight."

"Races?" I asked

"Didn't Dom tell you? We're going to watch Dom and Knight race. They're both really good."

"Ya he told me yesterday . . ."

"Good, now let's go upstairs and get you changed. Oh, and Mia is going to go shopping with us!"

"Who's Mia?" I asked, hopping off the stool and putting everything away

"She's Dom's little sister, so I guess if you call Dom your uncle, she's like your aunt."

"Oh, I see"

"She also has a two year old baby boy. He is so cute!"

"I can't wait to see him . . .!"

"Now let's go!" She said as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me upstairs.

"Oh, where is everyone?" I asked

"Dom, Knight, and Brian went to the garage to work on their cars."

"Brian?" I asked

"Long time friend and Mia's husband."

"Ah" I said as we reached the top of the stairs to get ready.

* * *

><p>I got dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday. I did feel uncomfortable in them after the events that happened, but I would just have to live with it. Elena had also changed into a pair of white skinny jeans, pink spaghetti strap shirt, and pink flip-flops. Her hair, like mine, was straight and loose.<p>

We walked outside and Elena said goodbye to their brown Boxer named Vex. He was nice but was really big and looked really mean. We got into her 2005 Lexus IS-GT and drove downtown. When we got to IKEA, we went inside and went up the escalators to a restaurant to wait for Mia. We waited for about 10 minutes until she arrived. Mia was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a pretty white dress shirt. Her hair had been curled and fell to her cleavage. She was holding a little boys hand. He had short jet black hair and was wearing tan shorts with a red and black T-shirt with race cars on it. He had big brown eyes and a smile that made you smile.

When she came over, she hugged Elena and then turned to me. When she saw me, let out a big sigh with a big smile on her face.

"I thought I would never see you again!" She said as she hugged me tightly "I'm so happy Dom found you!"

"So am I" I said with a laugh

"I don't think you remember me. I had only seen you a couple of times."

"That's ok, I don't really remember anything" I said with a smile

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said, as she gave me another big hug "Now let's go, we have a lot of shopping to do!"

* * *

><p>As the day went on, we had 3 carts full of stuff, and that was just for the bedroom. Elena and Mia had drawn out a plan of what the room should look like. They had asked me what I had thought about everything, but it seemed like it was more of a project for them and I really didn't want to get involved with the scary atmosphere between them.<p>

The room was going to look like this:

•The four walls were to be painted black and pink (2 pink walls 2 black walls)

•They had ordered a full sized white bed frame and bought zebra patterned bed sheets. The pillows were going to be pink and black

•A large white dresser was to be placed in the corner, which was also going to be where the TV was.

•White shelves will be hung around the room.

•A small fake crystal chandelier was going to replace the light.

By the time we got out of IKEA, my arms hurt from pushing the cart and I was exhausted. All the stuff wasn't going to fit in Elena's car, so we put it in Mia's. When I got in the passenger seat of Elena's car, I was so tired that it took me about 2 minutes to just get my seat belt on. When Elena got into the car, she closed the door and turned to me with a bright smile.

"You ready to go shopping?" She asked, turning the car on and driving out of the parking lot.

"More?" I asked

"Yep, we've got to buy you some clothes don't we?" She asked

I already knew what this meant, about 4 more hours in a store, trying clothes on and taking them off. I sighed as we pulled up to the mall.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the house, I don't think the car could have been any more packed. As we pulled up into the driveway, Dom, Knight, and the guy named Brian were working on the cars. When they saw us pull up, they put down their stuff and walked out.<p>

"I think you have to go back, you didn't buy enough stuff!" Dom said, laughing as he hugged Elena when she got out of the car.

"Hey, a girl needs her own special room." Elena said, walking over to Mia's car and opening the trunk to begin unloading.

When I stepped out, Dom hugged me and introduced me to Brian. "Litta, this is Brian, your Uncle."

"Nice to meet you." Brian said, shaking my hand

I smiled and said "hi"

Everyone helped unload the car. They went in and out of the house many times, putting all the stuff in my room. When everything was out of the car, Mia hugged everyone and left. Since she had the baby, she said she wasn't going tonight. To be honest, I kind of wish I could go with her because I was getting nervous.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark outside and we had just eaten dinner. I offered to help with the dishes but Elena insisted that I continue to work on the bedroom. So far, the walls had been painted and we were working on putting things in the closet and dresser. To be honest, I got really bored. After awhile of staring at the ceiling, I got up and walked downstairs. Elena and Dom were over at the shop and Knight was in the garage. I walked outside and peeked into the garage.<p>

Knight was under the car he was going to race. It was a grey Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR34. I could only see his legs sticking out from under the car. When I walked in, I realized that I had no idea why I was here and what I was going to say. I stood there in silence for about 3 minutes until he rolled out from under the car. I blushed like crazy because he wasn't wearing a shirt. He didn't see me until he stood up and turned around.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked opening the hood and starting to work

"Not very long" I said, feeling like an idiot for not having anything to say. For awhile I continued to just stand there in silence until I thought of something to say. "That's a nice car." I said

"It doesn't matter if it's nice looking. What matters is if it's fast enough to win." He responded

"Well," I said after thinking "isn't the winning part up to the driver?"

He stopped moving and turned to look at me. "What?"

I blushed and had to look down because he was staring right at me. "I said, isn't the winning part up the driver because it's the drivers job to take care of it and drive it to the finish line before anyone else."

I looked up once but looked down again even more embarrassed. He just kept looking at me.

"I never thought of it that way." He said "I guess you do have some brains after all." He turned back around and started working again

" . . . Hey!" I said but I just sighed and dropped it. We sat there in silence for a moment until I spoke up. "Aren't you racing against Dom to?"

"Yep" He responded

"Well, do you think you'll win?"

He sighed and closed the hood and turned around to face me and lean against his car. "Well, I've raced him a couple of times, but I've never one. I've come in second to all of them though."

"Second, well that's not bad." I said, but immediately regretted it.

Knight raised his voice and looked at me angrily. "Second isn't winning! Ask Dom! It doesn't matter is you win by a mile or an inch, winning is winning!"

I jumped and had to look away. "I'm sorry; I don't really know much about racing."

Knight sighed again "Sorry, I just don't like to talk about me losing."

After a long moment, I looked at him again. "Well, good luck tonight."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll win." He said, walking over to the car door

"Why not?" I asked, but I got nervous again and thought he might yell at me

"Come here" He said, getting into the car.

I walked over to the passenger seat and got in. It was really nice inside. All the windows were tinted and even though it was still light outside, the car made it seem like night inside. Knight turned on the car and the dashboard lights came on. It lit up the inside with blue lights. He revved the car several times and even though it was almost quiet on the inside, I could tell it was really loud on the outside.

"See, the car has enough potential and speed to win." He said

I looked at the speedometer and the highest number was 320.

"It's just me. I'm not as good of a driver as Dom. It's just like you said." He said in a sad tone

I sat there until I could think of something to say. "Well, if you think about how long Dom has been driving, he just has more experience than you."

He didn't respond and continued to look out the window.

"I'm sure if you keep practicing, you'll beat him." I said, looking at him

Knight turned to look at me. We sat there for awhile, looking into each other's eyes. I felt the strangest feeling, like my entire body would explode of warmth. We sat there looking at each other until headlights shone into the car. It was Dom and Elena returning from the shop. Immediately feeling awkward, both Knight and I got out of the really fast. I don't know about Knight, but my face was really red.

Dom and Elena walked up to us. I think they could feel the awkward atmosphere around us because they just stared at us for a moment.

"You ready?" Dom asked Knight

"Always" Knight answered

Dom walked up to Knight and put his arm around his shoulder as they started talking about racing nonsense that I surely didn't understand. Elena walked up to me and asked, "Come on, we've got to go get dressed." She grabbed my head and we walked back in the house.

* * *

><p>Dom, Elena, and I were riding in Dom's black 2010 Dodge Challenger; Knight was behind us in his car. We were headed to the races and I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. While Elena and I were getting dressed, she told me everything that goes on at these events. She told me how I need to be careful and also if the cops show up we have to leave immediately. She told me to either run to Dom's or Knight's car, but, she also told me to just enjoy myself. Elena was already happy, with her dressing me up and everything. I think she went a bit overboard with me though. She did my hair and makeup also.<p>

Elena was dressed in dark blue jean short shorts with a white tank top and black leather jacket that was open and went down to the bottom of her jeans. She was wearing black boot heels that showed off her long legs. Her hair was tied up in the back and fell in all sorts of directions. She was really pretty. I was kind of nervous as to what I was wearing. Elena had dressed me in black short shorts with a rainbow checkered belt. I was wearing a really baggy shirt that stopped in the middle of my stomach. The shirt had baggy black sleeves and white middle with two rainbow pandas. I wore rainbow tights with black knee high converse. Elena had done my makeup and my hair had been put up into two pigtails and my bangs and been split in two, framing my face. I felt ridiculous.

"Stay close to us Litta, Brian will be here to so you can find him to if you need anything." Dom said, as we neared an abandoned warehouse lot with tons of street cars going inside the gate.

"Don't worry Dom, I already gave her the lecture back at the house." Elena said

"Still, this place is really dangerous, so don't leave my side. When I go to race, just go Elena or Brian." Dom continued, slowing down to go through the gate.

Looking out the back seat window, I could tell that this would be a very tiring night. There were a lot of people here, and almost all of the guys had a half naked women clinging onto them. All the cars had been parked in rows with their hoods open. They all had flashy neon lights and huge engines. I had to admit, some of them were pretty cool. Dom parked the car in an empty spot near the other cars, Knight parked his car next to Dom's.

When Dom and Elena got out of the car a crowd of guys surrounded Dom, and a crowd of girls surrounded Elena. I could tell that they were very popular. As I crawled out of the car of Elena's side, I could hear the loud music coming from the cars and could smell the smoke and scent of drugs in the air. I could see Brian over by Dom; they had formed a circle and were smiling and laughing with wads of money in their hands.

"Come on, the girls have their own little circle over here." Elena laughed walking over to it.

I started to follow, but stopped when I saw the car door of Knights car open. When he got out of the car, the lights around us hit him in a certain way that I couldn't describe. I couldn't do anything but stare at him. I didn't know what was going on with me, why couldn't I look away? This feeling continued until two slutty girls ran over and latched themselves onto him. As they did, Knight put his arms around there shoulders and smiled while they were giggling their heads off. I didn't know why, but I didn't like that at all. When Elena, called for me, it took me some time to look away, but I got my head straight and ran over to Elena.

* * *

><p>As the night progressed, I was really bored. There was really nothing to do. Some of the guys were good to look at, but that was about it. Elena and her group were talking about some new actor that they thought was really hot. Dom and Brian had been looking at this guys car for awhile, I think they were working on it but I couldn't tell. I saw Knight a couple of times, but he was busy surrounded by crowds of slutty giggling girls. For me, I had found curb on the outside of the crowds and had been sitting on it for about 15 minutes now.<p>

I sighed "I guess the only way to have fun here is if you have a license" I said to myself. As I did, I watched some guys get into a fight a couple of cars down. It took a crowd of people to break them up, but I wasn't really interested. About 10 minutes later, people were starting to head to their cars. I thought it might be a good idea to do the same. I stood up, wiped off my shorts, and went to Dom's car. About halfway there, Elena caught me.

"There you are, where have you been? I couldn't see you."

"Oh, I was just-"I said, but Elena cut me off

"Just stay where I can see you. Oh, and since Dom is going to race, we are taking Brian's car." Elena said, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her

I could see Brian standing by a car. It was nice and new, it was a silver Nissan GT-R. Brian smiled when he saw us and got inside. I got in the back and Elena sat in front. It took awhile to get out of the lot from all the cars, but when we got out we followed all of the cars down to a long street. All the cars were blocking the exits of the streets and parking along side it. We parked close to where Dom, Knight, and the other racers were lining up. When we got out of the car, Elena walked over to Dom and kissed him. When Knight got out of the car, at least 3 of the slutty girls from before got out as well. They all gave him a kiss and walked over to where the crowd was. Brian said something to Dom and walked back over towards the crowd. When I looked over at Dom, we made eye contact and he smiled and nodded his head.

All the racers got into their cars and started them. It seemed like everyone went silent. A girl walked into the middle of the street and raised a flag. All the racers had their windows down so I could see Knight's face. It was weird; he didn't show any emotion at all other than complete concentration on the road ahead.

"Ready," the girl started "set, go!"

All of the racers slammed on their gas, leaving the starting line at incredible speed. Everyone screamed and cheered. From where I was standing, I wouldn't be able to see who won. I looked over at Elena and Brian; they were talking to a crowd of people. I didn't think they would notice if I went closer to get a better look of the race.

I walked down the side of the street, getting closer to the finish line. I could see the racers turning down another street, following the course. I walked farther down the street, getting closer to the finish line. I didn't know who I wanted to win. Knight says Dom wins all the time and he always comes in second. Maybe this time would be different. I walked farther down the side walk when someone yelled:

"Cops!"

Everyone started to panic and run towards their cars. Almost everyone was taller than me so I couldn't see anything. I was being pushed around as people were screaming and yelling. Cars started to screech away and I could hear the police sirens in the distance. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't tell which direction I had came from. In the midst of my panic, someone ran into me and I fell onto the pavement, scratching my knees. It took me awhile to stand back up, and when I looked it had torn a hole through my tights and my knees where bleeding. I looked around and almost everyone was gone. I couldn't see Elena or Brian, not even their car. I continued to look, but then the cops appeared over the hill. I started to panic and ran down the street. I knew that I was still wanted for breaking out of the orphanage. If they caught me, they would take me back. I ran as fast as I could, but my knees hurt. I ran down another dark street and I could hear that the cops were turning the other way. I looked behind me to check that they were gone but when I turned my head around, a car was screeching to a stop right in front of me. I couldn't stop fast enough and I ran into it. The car window rolled down and I could see Knight on the inside.

"Get in!" He said

I opened the door and got inside. Knight's tires screeched as he drove away down the street. We drove down many streets until we were sure they weren't following us. Knight slowed the car down to a "safe" speed and continued to drive. Now that I had caught my breath, I could think again. I looked over at Knight,

"Thanks for coming to get me." I said, not making eye contact

"I wasn't looking for you. I was driving away when I saw you running down the street, so I stopped and got you." He said keeping his eyes on the road

"Still, thank you" I said. We sat in silence for a while longer until his phone rang.

"Hey" he said "ya, I have her . . . I'm heading back to the house now . . . Ok, bye" he hung up the phone

"Who was that?" I asked

"Elena" he said "she was worried about you."

"Oh," I said looking down at my knees

"What happened?" Knight asked

"What?" I said looking up at him. He was looking me right in the eyes. I blushed and looked away.

"Your knees" he said

"Oh, um, while everyone was getting to their cars, someone pushed me over and I scraped my knees." I said

"You have to be more careful. Since you're so small no one can see you." He said

"Hey, I'm not that small!" I said, turning back to look at him. When I looked at his face, he smiled the tiniest smile, and I could feel my face becoming hotter and hotter. I had to look away so he wouldn't notice.

For the rest of the trip we sat in silence. When we pulled up to the house, Dom and Brian were outside in the garage. When I got out of the car, Dom hugged me.

"I told you to stay close to Elena." He said, almost angry

"Um, I'm sorry. I couldn't see the finish line so I went closer but then everyone started to panic and I started to run but then Knight saw me and he brought me back." I said, not looking in Dom's face

Dom was about to say something when Elena ran outside "Litta!" She yelled, hugging me tightly "Where did you go? I couldn't find you and I was so worried. What happened?"

"Don't worry, everything is ok." Dom said "She already explained and she won't do it again."

"Oh Litta" Elena said again, hugging me

"That was a good race." Dom said to Knight

"Who won?" I asked, prying myself off of Elena

"No one did since the cops showed up." Dom said

"I was gonna beat you this time to." Knight said

"You were not and you know it." Dom laughed "Oh and Litta, tomorrow we're gonna start your driving lessons."

"Driving lessons?" I asked

"Better make her wear a crash helmet and pads." Knight laughed

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and Elena walked me back inside the house. I have to say, I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, it was quiet. My clock read 10:30am. I went downstairs only to find that I was alone. I went to the fridge and took out some milk and poured me a bowl of Coco Puffs. Plopping down on the comfy couch, I turned on the T.V. and channel surfed. Where was everyone? I felt a little bad for sleeping in. I hope that they didn't wait on me to wake up.

After watching the first Adams Family movie, I decided to get dressed and go outside. I just threw on my short sleeved Star Wars shirt, baggy grey sweatpants, and flip flops. I brushed my teeth and put my long, light blonde hair into a ponytail. When I walked outside, I saw Vex and decided to take him along. I put on his leash and we walked down the street. It was a nice day today. Even though it was noon, the birds were chirping and only a couple of clouds flew across the sky. A nice breeze made the palm trees sway.

As Vex and I walked down the street, I saw some guys on their bikes riding up the street. When they rode past me, two of them turned to me.

"Hey" One of them said

"Um . . . hi" I said shyly

"I've never seen you before. You haven't been here very long have you?"

"Um, I just got here a couple of days ago."

"That's cool. My names Dylan and this is Bobby."

"Hey" Bobby said

Dylan was tall, skinny, and had long legs. He had long black hair and light blue eyes. His friend, Bobby, wasn't as tall and had short blonde hair with brown eyes.

**Picture of Dylan:**

**His picture is on my account page**

"My name's Litta" I said with a small smile

Dylan smiled a bright smile back at me. "So which house do you live in?"

"Oh, it's only down the street and around the corner. It's not that far."

"Wow, we don't live that far away!" Dylan said

I blushed

"So are you going to school here?" Dylan asked, but as he did, the sound of a cars' engine revving came from around the corner. Knight drove down the road and stopped next to us. He rolled down the window. He looked at Dylan with intense eyes then looked at me.

"What are you doing?" Knight asked, his voice was hard

"Oh, um this is Dylan. We were talking about –"

"Why aren't you at home? You shouldn't be out here all by yourself." Knight interrupted.

"But Vex was with me, we were going for a walk."

"Just get in the car."

"Ya, but – "

"Hurry up." Knight said. I watched Knight turn his attention away from me and stare Dylan in the eyes. What was wrong with Knight? Why was he acting this way?

"Ok," I said, turning back to Dylan "I'll see you later" I gave him a small wave and smile and ran over to the passenger's seat. When I got in, Vex jumped in back and Knight was still glaring at Dylan. He finally rolled up his tinted window, revved the engine loudly, and sped off down the street.

I looked in the side mirror at Dylan, he was just watching the car until he came out of view.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being so mean?" I asked

"Why weren't you at home? You should stay inside when nobody is around." Knight said

I slumped down in my seat. "Why are you being so mean today?"

He didn't answer.

I sighed and looked around outside. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Dom wants to teach you how to drive. He told me to come and get you."

"Why wasn't anybody home this morning?"

"Elena went out with Mia. Dom and I went to pick up some parts."

"Oh, what kind of parts?"

"Even if I told, you wouldn't have a clue of what they were."

I pouted "I was just asking"

We drove down through the outskirts of the city and came to a vacant parking lot. Knight parked next to Brian and Dom's car. Brian and Dom were leaning against their cars talking. I took Vex's leash and walked over to them. Brian smiled at me and Dom put his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry we left this morning. We had to pick up a few things." Dom said

I smiled "It's ok. I was in the middle of taking Vex for a walk when Knight came and got me."

"So, are you ready for your first driving lesson?"

I looked around at Knight and Brian then looked down in embarrassment. "I'll probably kill myself."

Dom laughed "No you won't. You have the two best driving instructors right here."

"Brian's going to teach me to?"

"Hey, I'm a good teacher!" Brian said in an innocent voice.

I laughed

"Alright, so you're going to be using my car." Dom said. He put the keys in my hand and got in the passenger seat.

I looked up at Brian for help.

"You'll be fine." Brian smiled and patted me on the shoulder

I took in a deep breath and walked over to the driver's seat. I must say, it was weird sitting in the driver's seat. I put the keys in the ignition and started it. The engine came on in a booming rumble.

"Alright, this is a stick shift, so it's a lot harder than an automatic." Dom said

"I wouldn't know" I laughed

"So, when you stop completely or are shifting you have to use the clutch . . ."

* * *

><p>The sun was going down, and we were still in the parking lot. We had spent the whole day driving in the parking lot. Dom had shown me all the basics. He kept saying that I was born with talent. I guess I did do pretty well my first day. So well, I think that if I were to take the driver's test, I would pass. Brian helped me by showing me the inside of the car. He explained to me what everything was and how it worked. Knight had just sat in his car with Vex and slept.<p>

When we drove home, it was dark and Elena was home. Dom and Knight parked their cars in the driveway. I got out of the car, took Vex's leash off, and went inside the house. Elena was sitting on the couch watching T.V.. She got up and kissed Dom, then walked over to me and hugged me.

"So guess what!" Elena said

"What?" I asked

"I signed you up for school!"

I gasped in shock "W-What?"

"I signed you up for school! You start next week. Oh, we have to go school shopping! It'll be so much fun!"

"I've never been to a school before."

"Don't worry about it honey. It'll be fun. You'll meet lots of people their!"

Dylan appeared in my head. "Oh, I met someone today! His name was Dylan, he lives really close to us. Maybe I'll see him their!"

"Dylan, you mean Dylan Hal?" Elena asked

"He didn't tell me his last name. But he was with someone named Bobby."

"Yep, that's Dylan! He's really nice and he goes to the school I signed you up for! Oh, you guys will make such great friends! Who knows, maybe you'll have a boyfriend!" Elena said devilishly.

"Shit. . ." Knight said angrily as he stood up from his chair and went outside, slamming the door.

Elena and I watched him. I saw Elena smile a small smile. "Don't worry about him."

"How old is Dylan?" I asked

"Same age as Knight, 17. He's a senior." Elena nudged my arm.

"I don't think so. He'll have to talk to me first." Dom said, walking in from the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Elena laughed. "Now go upstairs and get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. We have to go to your school and look around. After tomorrow you start school."

"Alright" I said, giving Elena and Dom a hug.

I laid in bed, my room was dark and I covered myself with blankets. I couldn't stop thinking about Dylan. Even though we had only met once, I couldn't get him out of my head. The more I thought about him though, the more I thought about Knight. I groaned and rolled over, putting my face in the pillows.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I promise there will be another chapter within this week!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**!NEW PICTURES AND LINKS UP ON MY PROFILE!**

It was Monday morning, great, my first day of school. Elena was really excited about it; she even picked out the clothes I was going to wear today. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I groaned, my face was a mess. Why was I so stressed about today? All I need to do is calm down and act like it was any normal day. I got into the shower and did my normal routine. When I got out, I found Elena in my room. She said she would help me.

She brought a chair into the bathroom so she could do, what Elena calls, "transform me". She curled my long hair into big curls that gently fell over my chest. She got to work on my makeup. She stuck with soft tones; light-brown eyeliner with light gold eye shadow and pink lip gloss. As for my clothes, she chose these; Light blue skinny jeans, white V-neck shirt with a soft grey scarf wrapped around my neck, and brown Roman Sandals.

"You look so pretty!" Elena squealed, jumping up and down.

I smiled, glancing at myself in the mirror. "Thank you"

We went downstairs where Knight was sleeping. He had fallen asleep on the couch; he had come home late the other night because he had gone out on a "date" which we all now ended in a one night stand.

"Dom and I are going out later tonight. I probably won't be here when you get back from school. I feel awful about it! But we have been planning this for some time. Don't worry though, Knight will be here to pick you up after school and watch you while we're gone. That way you won't have to be alone." Elena was grabbing her keys off the shelf and getting her purse while she was talking.

I looked over at Knight. Even though I knew he had just slept with a girl he would never see again, I still couldn't get him out of my head. While I peeked at him, he turned over on his back, making the blankets fall to his waist. His body was perfect, his muscles stood out in all the right places, and when he breathed gently in his sleep, they moved with him. Immediately blushing, I looked down.

"It's ok, he doesn't have to stay. I can walk home. The school shouldn't be too far from the house." I said

"No niece of mine is going to be walking home from school. Don't worry, nothing will happen. If Knight starts pushing you around, don't be afraid to slap him around a bit." Elena smiled

We both walked into the garage and got into her car. It was a nice day today, but she didn't let me roll down my window because she thought it would ruin my hair. It only took about 5 minutes to get to the school. The parking lot was crowded with newer cars and groups of people. Elena parked and turned off the car.

"So, are you ready for your first day?" She asked

"I think so, but I'm behind everyone, so I know everything will be like a foreign language to me."

Elena smiled and patted my leg. "It'll be fine, trust me. Besides, you already know Dylan."

"See you later" I said, getting out of the car and walking to the entrance. I already knew where to go. Elena and I came to the school yesterday. Since it was a weekend, they could give me a tour and show me where all my classes were. It was a pretty big school. It had 3 stories and looked like one of those old colleges you see in magazines. Before I got out of the parking lot, I heard Dylan call my name.

"Hey, Litta!" Dylan was about 6 cars away. He was leaning on the hood of a red Dodge Challenger with black rims. He smiled and walked over to me, his hands in the pockets of his black button-up coat. He was wearing fitting black jeans with black Vans and a white shirt. He also had a black beanie on his head.

"Oh, hi Dylan" I said with a smile, waiting for him to catch up to me

"So, are you ready for your first day of school?" He asked, walking next to me inside the building

"To be honest, I'm really nervous." I laughed "I'm so far behind everything I hear today is going to be in a different language."

Dylan smiled "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. The only thing you really need to worry about is getting through the day without being lost in this jungle. Did you already take a tour of the school?"

"Ya, I came in yesterday with my aunt. It looks really big. I could get lost!"

Dylan laughed again. The bell rang and everyone started heading to their classes.

"Can I see your schedule?" Dylan asked. I handed him my schedule. "Hey, we have P.E. together. That's cool. So do you need me to show you to your class?"

"But, won't you be late then?"

He smiled "Don't worry; I think my class can continue living without me being there."

I laughed and followed Dylan to my first class. The first half of the day went pretty smoothly. I think Elena informed my teachers of my situation because after they finished explaining something to the class, they would come over and explain it carefully to me. I seemed to just blend in. No one really talked to me, let alone look at me. In a way, I was happy about that. This way I could focus on school and doing my work. Though, it would be nice to know at least a couple of people. At lunch, Dylan came over to sit with me.

"Hey" He said, taking the chair next to me

I smiled "It's alright; you don't have to sit here. You can go with your friends."

"But what if I want to sit next to you?" Dylan said with a sly smile

I laughed. I really enjoyed being around him. Just after the short time of knowing him, I know that we're already good friends.

As we talked, a girl about the age of 16 with long bleached blonde hair, big boobs, low cut shirt, and mini skirt came and sat down next to Dylan.

"Dylan, what are you doing?" She asked in a pouty voice and wrapped her arms around Dylan's' arm "Why aren't you over by us?"

"Oh, uh, Lexi, this is Litta. Litta just came to school today."

Lexi looked over at me. She looked me up and down with narrow eyes. Then she turned back to Dylan without saying anything to me.

"But she doesn't look special. Why are you talking to her?"

Dylan smiled and looked down shyly. I stepped in.

"We were just talking. He was being nice to me." I looked up but looked down again when I saw her watching me. "Since I'm new and all."

The bell rang and the whole cafeteria was in a rush to get out. Lexi stood up, still clinging to Dylan's arm.

"Come on Dylan, we're gonna be late for class!" She said, trying to pull Dylan out of the cafeteria.

Dylan turned to me "Hey, I'll see you in P.E.!"

I smiled and watched them leave the cafeteria. Once they were out of view, I sighed and got my stuff together.

"What was I thinking?" I said to myself "Of course he would have a girlfriend."

I grabbed my stuff and went to my next class.

* * *

><p>It was almost the end of the day, and the only class I had left was P.E. I had to pick up my uniform from the office and went to the girl's locker room to change. I looked at my locker number and tried to find it. When I saw where it was, I wanted to move. I had the locker right next to Lexi. I took a deep breath and started on my locker combination. When Lexi turned around from her friends, she saw me. As soon as she saw me, she went quiet. It had been a long, awkward moment between us, but then when Lexi was tying her shoe, she spoke.<p>

"Dylan told me about you." She said

I was in the process of putting on the tight shirt with the school colors and logo on it. "Oh, what did he say?"

"Nothing really." Lexi said, as she finished tying her shoe and went on to tying the next.

I stopped, puzzled ". . . Oh" I said, and continued on.

Another long moment.

"So, do you like Dylan?" She asked

I almost tripped and fell to the ground. "W-What do you mean?"

"Oh stop, it's written all over your face." She said

I looked down in embarrassment and started putting on my shorts.

"You're dating him, right?" I asked shyly

She coughed. "What? I'm dating him?" She laughed "I wish!"

I looked over in confusion. "You're not dating him? But I saw you in the cafeteria. . ."

She leaned against her locker. "Dylan and I have been friends ever since I could crawl. I do like him, and sometimes I wish I was dating him, but Dylan's not like that."

I continued to stare in confusion.

"See, every girl in this school likes him and would probably do anything just to kiss him. Dylan doesn't like that. He just wants to be equal and be like everyone else. So, ya I want to date him, but I know that he wouldn't want to."

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said

"But you, you're different."

"Huh?"

"He's acting different around you. I've never seen him do that before. Who knows, maybe he likes you."

I blushed and looked down. She laughed. I realized what I was wearing when I got finished getting dressed. The shorts were tights and were long enough to only cover my butt. The top was tight with the school logo on it that hugged my body. This was a P.E. uniform?

"Why is it so tight?" I asked

"Weird I know, but that's what the school came up with for P.E. uniforms. Seems more like a volleyball outfit to me." Lexi waited for me as I tied my shoes and headed out of the locker room with her. "Did Dylan already tell you he has the same P.E. class with us?"

"Oh, ya, he already said that." I said as we walked into the gym. The gym was huge. Bleachers circled around the court and the ceiling was high with lights hanging from it. The boys class was already out on the court and the girls class was sitting on the bleachers getting role done. We went over and sat on the bleachers.

"Oh, hey, there's Dylan!" Lexi said, waving

I looked over and saw Dylan with a group of guys. He was playing basketball with them. They were all tall, and if they jumped up then they could touch the hoop. The boy's uniform wasn't as revealing as the girls. They just had baggy shorts and a school shirt. Dylan looked over at us and smiled.

"Ok girls, today all we're doing is playing basketball. So head on out to the court and grab a ball." The teacher said.

Everyone climbed off the bleachers and went over to their own group. Lexi and I walked over to Dylan.

"So how's school going?" He asked

I was short compared to Dylan. My head only made it up to his shoulders.

"Well, I'm surviving." I said

"Litta and I just became friends!" Lexi said

"That's great!" He said. For the rest of the period the three of us played basketball. I wasn't as good at Dylan and Lexi, but they helped me. Dylan even picked me up so I could put it in the hoop. The whole time we were together though, I could feel the eyes of other girls watching us. I did my best to ignore it though.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, it was time to leave.<p>

"Hey, do you need a ride home? I'm taking Lexi home so I don't mind." Dylan asked

"Oh no, that's ok, Knight is supposed to pick me up." I said, walking out of the school with them.

As soon as I walked out of the door, I gasped. Knight was leaning against his car, crossing his arms. He was wearing a black wife-beater with black sweat pants. You could see the muscles in his chest and arms easily. There was a crowd of girls swarming around him.

I looked over at Lexi and Dylan, but they seemed to be glaring at him.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Dylan asked again

"Ya, but thanks. I'd better go, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said, running over to Knight. I had to get passed the crowd of girls to get to him.

"What the hell took you so long?" He asked

"Sorry" I said, as he walked over to the driver's seat and got into the passengers.

We drove off towards the house. When we got there, Elena and Dom weren't there. It was just the two of us.

"Elena says I have to watch you." Knight said, getting out of the car.

"Sorry about that. I told her it was ok for me to be alone, but she didn't listen." I said, walking into the house.

Knight put his keys on the counter and plopped on the couch. Shyly, I walked over and sat down on the far edge of the couch, trying not to get close.

"So what should we do?" He asked

I shrugged my shoulders, not looking at him. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"S-So" I started "How was your-"

"Wanna go out with me?" Dylan said, interrupting me

"W-What?" I asked, looking up at him

"Since there's nothing else to do, we should go and out and look around." Dylan stood up

"Ok" I said, standing up

We got back into his car and he drove off down the street. It was pretty quiet in the car until Knight saw a sign for a theme park.

"You wanna go their?" He asked

"I've never been to a theme park before." I said

"You haven't experienced true fun until you've gone to a theme park." He said

When we got to the park, the first thing I saw was the tall roller coasters and I could hear people screaming in the distance.

"Come on" He said, as we walked to the entrance.

He went easy on me first, starting off with the small rides then working our way up to the roller coaster. Knight even won me a big white teddy bear at a shooting game. Why he was being so nice to me, I didn't know.

We got in line for a big roller coaster. I was really nervous, but I didn't want to show it. It was our turn, and we walked over and sat in the car. I was holding on the harness so tightly that my knuckles were turning white. As we climbed the top of the hill, waiting for the first drop, I closed my eyes tightly. I really didn't want to be on the ride. I wanted to get off. Why did I even get on it in the first place. I opened my eyes suddenly when I felt something.

Knight was holding my hand. I looked over at him and he was smiling a small smile at me. I blushed and looked down, but held onto his hand as tightly as I could. I could hear Knight laugh as we went down the first drop. I screamed, but it wasn't because I was scared. I actually kind of liked it. After Knight held my hand, I was ok. Knight was laughing the entire time.

We got off the ride laughing. It was starting to get dark, so we decided to go on one more ride; the Farris wheel.

The man strapped us together and locked us in place. It started to turn and as it got higher and higher, I could see everything. We stopped at the top. It was so pretty, and I could see all the lights shimmering in the night.

"Thank you Knight for taking me here!" I said, looking over at him and smiling

He laughed "You're welcome. I can't believe you've never been here before."

"Well, you already know why. My parents died when I was really young and I was put in the orphanage up until you came to get me."

Knight was silent.

"You don't know how much fun I had today. I don't think I've ever had this much fun, ever. 'll always remember today."

Knight was silent.

"I'll always remember that it was you who took me to my first theme park and showed me how to have fun."

Knight was silent.

"Really thank you"

Knight was silent.

I looked over at him, but found him staring right at me, looking me in the eyes. I blushed, but I couldn't look away. It was like his eyes were holding my eyes in place. His eyes were so warm, and it made me feel like I was sitting in front of a warm fire. Then Knight did something I never saw coming.

Knight leaned in and kissed me.


End file.
